Some Guts
by BreathingFlames
Summary: Wedge Antilles pours out his heart to a sleeping Luke. LukeWedge slash.
1. Chapter 1

I'm here again with another slashy Luke/Wedge fic. This time, I'm delivering the promised ridicule for a reviewer of one of my other stories. As I've said, flames must be at least semi-informative, and, as to slash (because of my pairing choice), my policy has always been the following: don't like, don't read, don't share. Or be subject to extreme ridicule. Someone by the title of "usuck" (lovely name, by the way) didn't believe me and posted the following:

_ur luke/wench storys suck! (i luv flaming people!) wtf? luke likes mara   
jade! not som screwed up wench guy. toodles 4 now._

Hmmm…what an interesting review. And extremely unnecessary. I erased it because of my policy and because I have a tendency to laugh at stupid people. Besides, why should I listen to a person who apparently doesn't have the ability to spell? thinks I mean, for that matter, why should he/she complain about my pairing when the person obviously doesn't know _who_ I'm pairing...who is this "wench" person anyway?

Does anyone have any idea how pointless stupid flames are?

So be nice. You can flame me, but I expect all flames to at least be slightly intelligent. Please keep that in mind as you read the following **Luke/Wedge** **slash** story.

Disclaimer: N-O-T—M-I-N-E.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Some Guts

By BreathingFlames

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Wedge Antilles, thoroughly vexed after a day of malfunctioning snow speeders, stubborn, half-witted Taun-tauns, and bone-biting cold, slammed his palm against the door panel with unnecessary strength and stomped into the room. Eyes narrowed in general annoyance, he closed the door to his shared quarters and began to stomp about, preparing himself for sleep. He was plain frustrated, and therefore determined to make the most noise possible by abusing inanimate objects, chiefly his boots (he kicked them across the room and they slammed against the wall with a satisfactory 'bang!') and a very offensive tube of toothpaste which refused to be opened (it was chucked down the garbage chute with such force that it echoed).

Freezing and generally pissed off, the pilot was about to throw himself down on his cot when he noticed for the first time that his roommate's bed across from his own was occupied. Abruptly, his angry blunderings ceased and he stood there awkwardly, ashamed of his previous behavior.

Aware that he'd probably woken his friend, Wedge padded carefully to the cot and asked quietly, "Luke?"

No reply.

"Luke? Are you awake?" he questioned again, not sure what to think of the silence. It was interrupted only by the heavy breathing of Luke Skywalker, who was curled up in his blankets, sandy hair tousled and falling into his youthful face…

Wedge's stomach did an odd kind of flutter and he just took a moment to stare, taking in his beautiful companion.

"Luke?" He tried one last time, reaching down and softly touching the fair-haired man's shoulder. This time, when no answer came, the Corellian simply sighed and sat down on the edge of his friend's bed, supporting his head in his hands.

"You had some guts coming into my life, Luke." He hadn't really meant to say anything, but his thoughts just kinda flowed through his mouth. He suddenly realized just how much he had needed to say something…anything. It didn't matter that Luke was asleep (in fact, that was probably for the best). He just had to let it all out.

Like a flow from a broken dam, his thoughts and feelings suddenly came rushing out, morphing themselves into words…

"Life was so simple before I met you, Luke. Everything was Black and White, Darkness and Light, Rebellion and Empire. My goal was to help bring freedom back to the galaxy, and that alone," he paused, thinking.

"Then I met you."

"You annoyed and confused me at first. A mop-headed farmboy with wide, naïve blue eyes, dressed in worn-out desert clothing who was supposedly a Jedi-in-training who had saved the princess and was going to fly an X-Wing by my side. I'll admit, I was mad at first, and once or twice I made fun of you (in front of you or behind your back, it made no difference).

"But then we flew," another pause.

"We were dying out there, and we knew it, too. X-Wing after X-Wing exploded into a fireball while hurdling through space. Finally, me, you, 'n' Biggs were some of the last fighters left alive…and _you_ took charge.

"I was pretty indignant at first, almost angry, but you handled us like a born leader (who would have guessed that it was your first time flying an X-Wing!), and I followed you as I would any general. If we could pull it off, we'd save everyone!

"And then Biggs got hit." The talking stopped as Wedge envisioned the moment clearly in his mind, attempting to collect himself.

"I thought then that we were done for. You were a farmboy from a backwater planet and your best friend had just been killed. I prepared myself for the end…"

"I'll spare you the details…let's just say that you did it. You saved us all, and you were even more the hero than before. What more, you became my friend. We were best pals and untouchable to the galaxy." Gazing into space, he began to stroke the downy locks of that golden hair, caught up in his memories.

"It wasn't until later that it started to happened…my insides began performing acrobatics whenever you smiled. I began to tease you just to hear you laugh. I would stare at you during meals just to see your eyes change their shade of blue while you talked…"

"At first I was only puzzled about my behavior. Dismissed it for deep friendship. After a while, thought, I admitted that it was something more, and decided that it was simply an 'infatuation' that would disappear in time"

"I was wrong. For two years now, it's been like this. I live for your grins and our brotherly hugs. I a flurry of butterflies within me every time your name is mentioned…" The longest pause of all came after this, the silence stretching on and on…

Finally, in a shallow whisper, "Do you want to know why, Luke?" a gentle break, "Because…because I love you."

With this confession released, the dark-haired pilot sighed heavily and caressed his friend's cheek softly before standing and crossing the room to turn out the lights. Lying down, he threw the covers over himself.

Silence in the room prevailed for several minutes, then, finally, a soft snore came from the direction of Wedge's cot…

Sapphire eyes opened as Luke Skywalker turned over onto his back and smiled triumphantly into the darkness.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Teehee. Should I continue? Yes, I think I should…I won't update until I get three reviews!

Teehee.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! I'm back with chappie two! Enjoy…and, just to let you know, you might want to go back and reread chapter 1, or you probably won't get this…

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Some Guts

Chapter 2

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

As usual, Wedge awoke to the sounds of his overly-energy-filled roommate getting ready. His sleep-filled, deep brown eyes fluttered open once, attempted to focus for a millisecond, then flickered back closed once more. Snuggling deeper into his blankets, he strove to fall back asleep again, trying with all his might to block out the noise (yawns, face-washing, flight-suit zippers, and a confused exclamation questioning where the toothpaste had gone). Surrendering this attempt, but still determined to stay in bed, he listened intently to the sounds, allowing himself an indulgent smile. Luke's habits were simply endearing.

After several minutes, the time of truth came, and the fair-haired pilot turned his attention to his still-abed companion. Wedge dreaded this moment each morning, for it was a fight for survival…and Luke always won.

"Oh We-edge!" Luke called in a sing-song voice, "It's time to get up!"

A few incomprehensible mumbles and grunts came from beneath the blankets, and Wedge grasped his fingers tightly around the blankets, bracing himself for what would follow…

"Wedge, you don't want me to do this the hard way, do you?" The voice came again, this time mischievous, teasing.

More mumbles and grunts.

"Fine by me!" With a tug, Luke pulled the coverings off the bed, only to expose a very helpless Wedge who soon curled up into a little ball in a fruitless effort to keep warm.

"Wedge, maybe you should get up! You didn't like yesterday, did you?" the dark-haired pilot groaned miserably and sneaked a peek at his friend, covering his eyes quickly at the dazzling brightness…not only from the room's lights but also simply from Luke's horridly cheery wake-up smile.

He knew what would happen if he didn't get up within ten seconds. Luke had proved yesterday that the Force was very efficient at dumping buckets of water on people's heads…

But instead of awaiting this doom, he jumped out of the bed, grabbed his blankets from a startled Luke, and, wrapping them around himself, curled up underneath his cot.

The Jedi trainee scowled and turned to leave, abandoning Wedge to his own fate, with a last remark of, "You have some guts messing with my life like this, Wedge. Why do I even bother?"

Wedge's eyes snapped open to twice their normal width, and he sat bolt upright, succeeding in smacking his head on the bed's underside. Taking only a second to rub his smarting skull, he scrambled out as quickly as he possibly could, only to see the door swishing closed on the back of a leaving Luke.

Had he really heard that? Did Luke really say what he thought he'd said? His mind raced…then suddenly relaxed. He was imagining things, or it was only a coincidence. He was fine and he wasn't going to panic for a completely silly reason…

But he was up, so he might as well get ready.

Through a crack in the door, Luke watched his friend's reaction, smirking. This could prove to be a very interesting day.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Wedge, tray filled with breakfast, plopped himself down next to Luke and began to dig into his plate. Like most, he wolfed down the meal at an alarming rate. Better not taste the food at all and be full than to taste the oatmeal and be too queasy to eat.

Next to him, Luke was swirling his orange juice around in his glass, eying it with some amazement. Although it'd been over two years since he had left Tatooine, he was still astounded by simple things such as large amounts of water and fruit. Wedge shook his head, smiling. Yet another endearing quirk his companion had.

When the food was fully consumed, the two men stood up, and carried their trays to the dishwashers, chatting happily. Checking a schedule on the wall, the sandy-haired pilot announced, "Me and you have land patrol in half an hour. We should probably get our warm clothes on."

Wedge answered with a dejected moan, "Oh no…not Taun-tauns…" and put his face in his hands.

"Wedge," Luke reprimanded jokingly, "How can you expect to help bring freedom to the galaxy if you can't handle a few stubborn animals? Come on, let's go get suited up!"

Wedge straightened, his eyes widening once more. Had he heard…? No. Impossible. He was still only imagining things. With a confused shake of his head, he jogged to catch up with Luke. He could survive Taun-tauns…but what was yet-to-be-seen was whether or not he could survive the day without going delirious.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

The patrol had gone reasonably uneventfully and Wedge had just changed into more comfortable clothing and gone searching for Luke. When he found him, however, the sight amazed him. The steady hum of the pale blue lightsaber filled the air, and there was Luke, blindfolded, practicing with two hovering training droids. The bolts of energy flew from the droids one after another, but Luke blocked each of them deftly. Although he hadn't had much practice with the Force, he had definitely been working with the saber.

Entranced, Wedge watched as, suddenly, as if for a grand finale, the blasts doubled in speed and amount. The sandy-haired man didn't get shocked once, and, after about ten seconds of this furious pace, the droids froze and slowed floated to the ground. With a triumphant whoop, the Jedi-in-training deactivated saber and pulled off his blindfold, turning to face a dumbfounded Wedge standing in the doorway, astounded expression on his face.

"Not bad for a mop-headed farmboy from a backwater planet, eh?" he asked jokingly, bright blue eyes shining with mirth at his success.

Wedge's mouth went dry once more. He could swear that this was the creepiest thing that had every happened to him. Coincidence after coincidence…keeping him on edge and afraid of his shadow. And if they weren't simply coincidences?...well, he didn't even want to _think_ about that.

"Wedge? Weeeedddge? Are you awake?" Luke's voice broke through his reverie, and he forced on a fake smile.

Did the universe hate him?

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

That night, the two men were playing their customary game of sabaac, and, just as customarily, talking. Not necessarily about anything specific, but just everything and anything; childhoods, first crushes (this wasn't discussed that night, oddly enough), stories from when they first joined the Rebellion, enemies…dreams.

"I had the oddest dream last night, Wedge."

The dark-haired man gulped and struggled to keep calm. He had no idea why he was panicking…everything would be fine…fine…fine…

"Oh, really?" He could barely keep his voice from wavering. It was only a coincidence. A evil, messed-up coincidence that was only created by some celestial being which hated him…

"Yeah. It was really weird. I can just remember bits and pieces…a voice…hmm…your voice." Luke trailed off and looked over to find his friend's chocolate eyes as big as apples.

"H-how…strange…" He couldn't talk. He couldn't think. He was simply mortified. This couldn't be happening. Nope…he was only dreaming…he would wake up to Luke dumping ice water on his head…

"Totally. Do you want to know what the voice told me?"

He couldn't breathe…he was going to die…life would end…just because of his stupidity…

Without waiting for an answer, Luke continued, "It told me that it watched my eyes change colors during meals…"

Wedge's pent-up air was all released in a whoosh…he had nothing to worry about…

"…and that it loved me."

A strangled 'eep!' escaped from the Corellian's lips as he toppled backwards, heart racing, waiting for death. This was the end…

"You want to know what I would have said to the voice?"

Luke was suddenly very very close. Their noses were almost touching as Luke whispered huskily, "That it has no idea what love is compared to what I felt for it."

Two pairs of lips met with a cacophony of ringing bells and exploding fireworks. Wedge's brain raced frantically, attempting vainly to come to terms with what was happening. Finally, he just gave up and let his instincts take over, kissing back with all the sweetness and love he'd ever felt.

Finally, after several silent moments, the two parted, both flushed. Smirking smugly, Luke's blue eyes surveyed the dopy grin on his companion's face, and the dazed, far-off look in his eyes. Yep. This had definitely been worth it.

After several seconds, Wedge found his voice once more, this time full of shock, "You were awake!" he accused.

"Guilty." Luke's grin was so wide that it threatened to reach his ears. However, he was not so prepared for what came next.

With a feral growl, his companion pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, "You led me on all day, didn't you! I thought I was going crazy!"

"You should have seen your face!" He was informed by an extremely self-satisfied and cheeky Luke Skywalker.

Talking stopped abruptly as Wedge told him exactly _how_ glad he was that Luke hadn't been asleep.

ENDDNE

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Teehee.


End file.
